Neo Sailor Uranus
Soldier of Stone and Tenacity Present Scout: Zara Kroh Past Scouts: Unnamed Stats Body: 4 Mind: 5 Soul: 5 15px Glamour Points: 7 Glamour Dreaming Points: 7 Skills Body Covert: Sneaking (1) Athletics: Running (1) Athletics: Throwing (1) Ranged Combat: Archery (2) 15px Mind War Planning: Situational Awareness (2) Academics: Occult (2) Law: Tracking (1) Soul Glamour: Weather (3) 15px15px Elemental Affinity: Earth/Sky (2) Social Skills: Charm (1) Transformations Bolded lines are those already earned through Stat allocation. "Uranus Power! Make Up!" ''' 1st Level Transformation, allows powers based on stats only. "Uranus Star Power! Make Up" 2nd Level Transformation, allows all 2nd tier powers to be used. "Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!" 3rd Level Transformation, allows all 3rd tier powers to be used. "Uranus Crystal Power! Make Up!" 4th Level Transformation, allows all powers to be used. Known Powers and Attacks None, still an Adept. Power Progression '''Bolded lines are those already earned through Stat allocation. Body : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Uranus Powers to attack. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of rock. Can shoot energized stones at a target for minor damage/ Direct Single Attacks/ Melee : 6 - You understand the substance of earth. Can energize and destroy rock. Can shower minor damage on foes/ Indirect Area Attacks : 9 - You have a major understanding of tremors. Can vibrate foes' bodies for moderate damage/ Direct Single Attacks : 12 - You have a complete understanding of geology. Can turn portions of a target's body to stone for major damage/ Indirect Single Attacks Mind : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Uranus Powers to create status effects and buffs. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of rock. Can strengthen any non-living target to prevent minor damage. : 7 - You understand the substance of earth. Can poison enemies and paralyze their movements. Can shift earth to create tunnels. : 10 - You have a major understanding of tremors. Can vibrate matter to cause certain things to break or foes to fall. : 12 - You have a complete understanding of geology. Can turn things to stone and petrify foes. Soul : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Uranus Powers to defend and restore. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of rock. Can create armor that reduces damage from all attacks to user. Can partially help allies : 6 - You understand the substance of earth. Can create walls of earth to protect against most direct attacks. (Certain moves still work) : 8 - You have a major understanding of tremors. Can draw upon the power of life to heal minor. Can create shells of earth to protect. : 10 - You have a complete understanding of geology. Can create entire suits of armor to prevent all damage. Can heal major damage. : 12 - You have a historical understanding of Terran. Can regenerate lost limbs by drawing upon the earth and heal major damage. Glamour Form Form 1: The Eagle "Looking down at her hands she saw bright golden cuffs binding her wrists. Past her hands she saw her body covered in the same tight golden fabric and brilliantly red, gold and brown feathers. Tall boots clung to the skin of her thighs, filling her with a confidence she never knew could come from clothes! Excitement filling her heart Zara pushed off the ground and realized why her shoulders were so heavy. With a great swoop of the golden wings on her back, Zara darted into the air! Her laughter sang from her chest, as she spun corkscrews and loop-d-loops in the sky. Complete exhilaration flooded her head. The wind whistling past her ears and hair. She soared out over a crisp and beautiful lake. Zara took a moment to go over her reflection. She was completely made over as an eagle! The strong features of the mask over her large bug like eyes." Form 2: The Dragonfly "She delicately takes some of the pressure off the poor dragonfly by letting him rest in her hand. As she touches him her costume changes... no longer the strong eagle, but almost pixie like with her dragonfly's wings. she felt light and airy... carefree but still dangerous... " Form 3: The Crow "Black feathers burst from her delicate dragonfly wings... her dress lengthening and darkening to the color of themoonless midnight sky, it hung tattered about her body. Zara's once Bright amber eyes now cast in darkness, reflecting nothing in their pitch blackness... She turned thrusting her hands out, the lonely call of a crow escaping her throat." Health: 3 15px Cost: 1 Glamour Dreaming Point Weapon: Razor Winds, 3 Damage (Ranged) 15px Cost: 2 Glamour Dreaming Points Armor: None Cost: 0 Glamour Dreaming Points Powers: Tornado Creation Secondary weapon: Creates a zone of harsh winds, deals 1 damage to all in the area. Cost: 1 Glamour Dreaming Point Flight Grants the ability to soar into the skies and avoid most melee weapons and melee attacks. At the cost of attacking, Zara can use flight to avoid a single ranged attack, once per post. Cost: 1 Glamour Dreaming Point Healing Winds 15px Once per scene, Zara can create a zone of sweet and mystical winds that surround a group and heals each of them for 1 glamour health. Cost: 2 Glamour Dreaming Points Category:Guardians Category:Neo Sailor Scouts Category:Uranus